ErsatzWeihnachten
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Die Weihnachtspläne des Teams werden von einem unerwarteten Schneesturm durchkreuzt.


**Author's Note:** ich habe die Geschichte vor einigen Jahren als Beitrag zu einem Forums-Adventkalender geschrieben. Es ist ein deutsches Forum und ich hatte bisher noch keine Zeit/Lust die Geschichte zu übersetzen, aber vielleicht hole ich das irgendwann einmal nach.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> mir gehört nichts!

* * *

><p><strong>Ersatz-Weihnachten<strong>

„Schöne Feiertage, Gibbs.. fahr vorsichtig!"

Mit diesen nachgerufenen Worten verabschiedete Tony seinen Chef und beobachtete mit freudigem Grinsen wie sich die Aufzugtüren hinter Gibbs schlossen. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass Gibbs das Büro früher verließ, als alle anderen im Team und in Tony machte sich ein leichtes Gefühl von Freiheit breit.

„Irgendwie surreal, nicht wahr?" fragte Tim, dessen Blick ebenfalls auf die geschlossenen Aufzugstüren gerichtet war. Als er die verwirrten Blicke von Ziva und Tony erblickte, fuhr er fort: „Dass Gibbs das Gebäude tatsächlich einmal vor uns verlässt.. wer hätte es gedacht?"

„Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten, McGoo. Der einzige Grund, weshalb ich noch hier bin, ist weil mein Flugzeug erst in drei Stunden abhebt. Da sitz ich lieber noch eine Weile hier herum, als auf dem Flughafen.", erklärte Tony sofort, während er bereits ein Stück Papier zusammenknüllte und seinem Teamkollegen an den Kopf warf.

„Zum Glück muss ich bereits jetzt gehen… je früher ich hier weggehe, desto weniger muss ich dich ertragen!", warf Ziva mit einem neckenden Grinsen ein und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Nachdem sie noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten darin verstaut hatte, band sie sich einen dicken Wollschal um den Hals und zog sich den warmen Wintermantel über. Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Arbeitskollegen und wünschte ihnen schöne Feiertage, während sie sich insgeheim schon auf ihre Freunde in Israel freute.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im offenen Büroraum, doch schon bald konnte Tony das Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen. „Tja, da waren es nur noch zwei. Womit wollen wir uns die Zeit vertreiben, McSidekick?" Sofort sprang der Senior Field Agent von seinem Platz auf und machte sich daran Zivas Tisch zu durchwühlen, während er Tim Ideen für den Zeitvertreib vorschlug: „Los, hilf mir Ziva's Lade aufzubrechen… ich weiß, dass sie da was Interessantes drin versteckt hat."

„Finger weg von einem Schreibtisch, Tony!" Zivas erboste Stimme ließ den Agenten so aufschrecken, dass er sich den Kopf an der Tischkante stieß. Er wollte gerade anfangen vor Schmerzen zu jammern, als ihm klar wurde, dass Ziva doch eigentlich nicht mehr hier sein sollte. „Was machst du noch hier, Ziva? Verpasst du nicht gerade deinen Flug?"

„Ich würde…", seufzte die junge Frau. „…wenn nicht alle Flughäften der Stadt wegen starker Schneesturmwarnung gesperrt worden wären."

„Gesperrt?" Die Enttäuschung auf Tim's Gesicht war eindeutig. Es hätte das erste Weihnachten seit sechs Jahren werden sollen, bei dem er und seine Schwester zusammen mit ihren Eltern in Seattle feiern würden. Seine Schwester war gestern schon quer durchs Land geflogen und er hatte vorgehabt heute nach zu kommen.

„Gesperrt!", bestätigte eine traurige Stimme hinter ihnen. Abby sah aus, als hätte man soeben ihr Hundebaby überfahren, denn auch sie hatte für das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest große Pläne gehabt. Sie wollte nach New Orleans fliegen, um die Feiertage mit ihrem Onkel, ihrer Tante und deren Kindern zu verbringen.

"Mist! Da kauf ich mir einmal ein First-Class-Ticket und dann kann ich es nicht einmal verwenden!", murrte Tony über sein verlorenes Geld. Natürlich ärgerte es ihn viel mehr, dass er zu Weihnachten nicht bei seinem Vater sein konnte, der seit der letzten Zusammenkunft der beiden große Schritte auf seinen Sohn zugemacht hatte und sich sehr bemühte endlich der Vater zu sein, der er 40 Jahre lang nicht war. "Vielleicht schaffe ich es mit dem Zug noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen nach New York.", überlegte der Senior Agent laut, während er schon im Internet nach Fahrplänen und Reisestrecken suchte.

"Mach dir keine großen Hoffnungen, DiNozzo... die Straßen und Schienen wurden vor 30 Minuten ebenfalls gesperrt." Mit finsterem Blick stand ein verschneiter Gibbs vor dem Team und seiner Aussage zu urteilen konnten sich alle sehr gut ausmalen, weshalb der Teamchef wieder zurück im Büro war. "Sieht wohl so aus, als säßen wir alle heute Abend hier fest."

Mit diesen finalen Worten legte er den nassen Mantel ab und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf seinem Drehstuhl nieder. Es schien, als ob Gibbs die verlorene Ferienzeit umgehend in gewonnene Arbeitszeit umwandeln wollte. Noch ehe dieser auf die Idee kam auch dem restlichen Team eine Aufgabe zu geben, erhob Abby eiligst ihre Stimme: "Sieht tatsächlich so aus... aber wir können doch einfach das Beste daraus machen."

"Und das wäre...?" Tims schlechte Laune war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er wenig überzeugt nachfragte. Doch Abby schien fest entschlossen die trübe Stimmung im Raum zu verdrängen. Mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt verkündete sie stolz ihren Schlachtplan: "Ganz einfach; wir feiern hier gemeinsam unser eigenes kleines Weihnachtsfest."

Auf diese Idee sollten Abby zufolge Jubelschrei und Freudentänze folgen, doch die Reaktionen ihrer Kollegen waren eher das Gegenteil davon: traurige und wenig überzeugte Gesichter. "Nun kommt schon, seid doch keine Weihnachtsmuffel!", schrie sie durch den Raum. "Wir werden jetzt gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern, ob es euch passt oder nicht. Und wenn ich noch ein fades Gesicht sehe, dann könnt ihr was erleben!"

Augenblicklich waren vier überraschte Gesicher auf sie gerichtet und alle wussten, dass, wenn Abby sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, man ihr lieber nicht widersprach. In Sekundenschnelle waren Tony und Tim aufgesprungen und Ziva hatte ein freudiges Lächeln aufgesetzt, das zugegeben etwas gezwungen aussah, jedoch für Abby gut genug war.

"So ist's brav! Tony, fahr zu Mr. Wong-Lee und hol uns unser Festmahl... und sei nicht zu geizig, heut wird ordentlich gefuttert!" Noch während Tony salutierte und sich mit seinem Mantel auf den Weg zum Aufzug machte, hatte Abby das Wort an Tim gerichtet: "McGee, du bist zuständig für das Traditionelle: Mistelzweige, Zuckerstangen, Eggnog und Ähnliches. Ziva, du beschaffst uns den nötigen Alkohol für diese Weihnachtsfeier; und Gibbs..." Ein Blick zum Teamleader ließ die junge Goth inne halten und kurz darauf vorsichtig fortfahren. "... du bleibst einfach sitzen und machst... was du willst."

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Stunde, bis alle ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatten und mit ehrlich vorfreudigen Gesichtern zurück im Büro waren. Abby hatte die Zeit genutzt, um den kleinen Büroraum ein wenig zu dekorieren. Zwischen Tannenzweigen, Lametta, ein paar Glaskugeln, Watte-Schnee und vielen ausgeschnittenen Sternen fand sich das Team schlussendlich wieder zusammen. Auf den großen Bildschirmen hatte McGee einen Lagerfeuer-Bildschirmschoner gestartet und Abby hatte ein paar Strümpfe aus Karton davor gehängt, auf denen die Namen der Teammitglieder zu lesen war.

Die Schreibtische von Ziva, Tony und Tim wurden in die Mitte geschoben, so dass sie zusammen mit Gibbs' Tisch einen großen Esstisch hatten. Selbst Gibbs fuhr schließlich wieder seine Computer herunter, schob die Bildschirme zur Seite und beteiligte sich an der Feier.

Es gab an diesem Abend zwar keine Geschenke und auch das Essen kam nur aus chinesischen Take-Out-Boxen, doch die kleine Feier ging noch lang in die Nacht weiter. Erst als um vier Uhr in der Früh die Sturmentwarnung ausgerufen wurde, machten sich die NCIS-Agenten auf den Weg zum Flughafen, um ihre Ersatzflüge zu erwischen.

_Ende_


End file.
